Now You're Mine Forever
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Zim can’t continue his urges anymore and finally takes Dib. Lemon fic. ZaDr.


**A/N:** This was created to be a gift for my dear Anna! Based a bit off our convos, Junjo Romantica, my dreams, and with a special sneak in of our Irken language we created.

**WARNING: **SEX. Bit of molestation… but its SLASH. Cursing. Possibly confusing on purpose. Any flames will be used as heat during this chilly winter.

**SUMMARY:** Zim can't continue his urges anymore and finally takes Dib.

**DISCLAIMER:** OHHHH! I wish… I just got a couple of personality tweaks in which I kind of am Dib… or GIR on occasion. Aside from that… All belongs to Vasquez.

**REMEMBER:**

"Dialogue."

Self-Explanitory

……………………………………………………………………………………………… Now You're Mine Forever

Dib bounced on the spongy bed—an _oomph!_ swallowed by the pillows. How he ended up there was truly a blur. All the human knew was he snuck in (let in the front door by the adorable Gir) with the intent of locating and-slash-or capturing Zim (in other words, he was lonely and wanted to poke fun at Zim just 'cause). An argument or two later and Zim just snapped, grasped Dib's small waist and marched up to his private quarters to toss him onto the boringly white bedspread.

Dib pushed up his glasses with his index finger, turning his dizzy head to see Zim, openly staring at him with swirling red orbs "Z-Zim?" the teen gulped.

Now, Zim, to say the least, was at his ropes end. He had been watching the Earthaniod through all his phases of life, and the smell was perfect at this point in time. The perfect time for coupling. Zim himself was at the right Irken stage to take a mate. It was definitely Dib. No one else… _enticed_ him… such as the Diblet. Unfortunately the Dib wasn't catching on. But tonight he would…

The Irken kneeled on the bed, tipping his long, lean body over the trembling one of the boy. Dib instantly tried to back away, but was trapped by the headboard. "What are you doing?" he questioned as calm as he could, but his hands were clammy as he gripped the edge of the feather pillows under him.

"What does it look like?" Zim asked, smirk slowly widening, as he grew nearer.

"W-Wait a minute!" Dib protested, throwing up his arms. Zim laughed and eased them over the head of dark hair until they thudded against the board. A flushed face was presented to the emerald being.

"You're so damn cute."

Dib's face erupted into a blush as speech stuttered to make it's way to his mouth, "W-Why do y-you keep saying that?! C-Cut it out! That's ridiculous! Y-You're l-l-lying!"

"I am not," he argued indignantly. Purposely, he let his claws play across the thin fabric of Dib's t-shirt until the ratty end was between his digits. Tsking, he pushed up the shirt end to the teen's underarms. "See? I'm going to touch because I can't help it and I warn you now—I won't stop." Before the Dib could utter a word, Zim let his free hand wander all over the exposed human chest. Dib cried out, shutting his eyes tight as those smooth, cold hands worked over his flesh like they'd always known his weak spots. Blood colored orbs feasted on the human under him, feeling his lower body parts awaken faster than he gave himself time for. This was it. Zim was going to _have him_ before the night was finished.

Without realizing, the Irken had shredded the measly shirt until it was in ribbons around them. "Oh, n-no!" Dib was wriggling in a tempting way, scrambling to cover himself up, but it only caused Zim to latch his tantalizing green lips over one nipple. His reptilian-like tongue freely toyed with the bud. The pale flesh flamed and the human struggled to breathe properly, "Z-Zim! I s-said no—ah, nnngh…!"

"Do you know what 'no' means in sexual terms?" he teased. Dib was huffing, unable to look at the being who was pinning him down and driving him insane. "It means, 'yes, please take me.'"

"Then what does 'yes' mean?" the youth asked. He squirmed as the striped and slightly rough tongue created a trail lowering past his belly button.

"'Fuck me harder, Zim.'"

Dib's face heated like a furnace and he refused to turn to Zim, who chuckled, making vibrations travel through the human's entire core. Suddenly, a claw was brushing against the jean's zipper. The act made Dib gasp, noting his pants were apparently too constricting.

"Now, someone's excited," Zim murmured, "Stop denying it. I've seen that longing face of yours. That's what is making me so rough tonight."

"T-Tonight?!" Dib parroted before squeaking something intangible when button his pants started to slide off.

"I'll be gentle later," he promised, grinning down at the human morsel that struggled to find his voice. The cool claws of Zim had coiled around Dib's ankles and drew him near enough that one good push was all it would take to enter Dib. "I can't prepare you with my claws without harming you further, so just breathe and relax, okay?"

"No! Not okay!" he cried out, "I-I don't want this!"

"Then why aren't you struggling harder?" Zim questioned. Dib blinked, unable to think of a reply. It had never occurred to him to fight back these ministrations… Maybe Zim was right. Maybe Dib really did want this contact… "Hey, focus on me!" the alien had dropped Dib's legs to slap his talons on either side of the pale face.

Wincing, the human glanced up with a frown. "What?"

"I'm going to enter you now," was the prudent response. Dib gulped. Zim smiled, tracing the side of the Diblet's cheek and down to his neck where a pulse beat wildly. "So tell me… fast or slow?"

The dark haired youth closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as Zim nipped at his perspiring skin. "F-Fast…"

Without further warning, Dib was breached. Instantly he cried out fiercely, arching up into Zim as pain ricocheted up his spine. Oh, it hurt and tears were unstoppable, cascading down like rain. Conversely Zim did not move, simply remained buried, clutching Dib to him while he fought to breath properly. It took several minutes for the Irken to calm and Dib's trembling to catch his attention. "Are you alright?" he whispered. Dib hesitated, but nodded eventually. "Can I move now?"

"Please…?" the simple word conveyed so much, filling Zim with something he was positive Irkens never knew before. He turned Dib's face toward him and caught the parted lips with his own. Leisurely, he rolled his hips into the human, who whimpered. Urgently, Dib gripped onto the emerald being above him. The action made Zim chuckle.

Dib was panting and Zim increased the speed of his thrusts, groaning at the feeling of Dib all around him. His antennae were flattened against his head in the musky sensation of coupling. Likewise, Dib had no idea the alien could make him feel this way. Physically, emotional, even mentally, Zim was forcing his way inside the human and mixing pleasure and pain exquisitely.

With each push the alien appeared to be searching for something and Dib started meeting his motions, feeling a tingle down to his toes as he did so. With a deeper shove than Dib thought possible, Zim touched something, a bundle of nerves, and Dib mewled sharply. Smirking, Zim took Dib's face in his claws once more, meshing their mouths and entwining tongues while he pummeled the boy with an untoward frenzy.

"Z-Zim!" the Diblet tried to tare away, "I-I'm gonna… Ah! Nooo… Nnngh!" The pressure built as Zim kept going, the friction mounting, and the hefty feeling of the Irken taking him greedily. It was too much at once, too intense, and crying out, he came. His muscles became spasmodic around the alien's member, tightening as Dib spilled his seed abruptly. Zim soon followed with an unearthly sound. Dib shuddered as a hot liquid began to slip down his pink thighs. "Oh… w-wow…"

Zim only nodded. He reached over and took the rags that was once Dib's shirt, cleaning the two of them off as best he could. Tossing the cloth somewhere, the Irken finally collapsed next to his human. Dib meeped when Zim pulled him into the emerald chest and kept him there firmly. "Bad gae'vu tubo, revokov…."

"Huh? What did that mean?" Dib inquired, yawning as he settled himself into Zim, who was actually extremely comfy.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day…" Zim lightly brushed back the raven hair as he tucked Dib's head under his chin. Exhaustion took over and the human was already sleeping, the alien following not too long after.


End file.
